Lotho's love
by dopey
Summary: Pippin's sister is in love with Lotho Sackville-Baggins (if you didn't read the book you probably have no clue who that is). What happens when the she goes with the Travellers to destroy one of remaining pockets of evil. Will she help or hurt? God bless.
1. Pippin's depression

Hello everyone. I hopes you likes this story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. I don't even own Pervinca or any of the other sisters (look at the family trees). ##############################################  
"To the Shire and freedom!" yelled Fredegar Bolger over the loud voices of everyone celebrating. They were all gathered at the partially restored Green Dragon celebrating Saruman's defeat and there were smiles all around, even Frodo found himself smiling and laughing along with the rest. Everyone was happy...well, not everyone. Pippin was sitting in a corner barely touching his ale and only smiling fake smiles to get Hobbits to stop asking what was wrong. Merry, who was greatly enjoying the company of Estella Bolger, suddenly noticed his friend was missing. He looked around, saw Pippin and hurriedly went to him.  
"Pippin, what's wrong?" Pippin looked up and tried to smile, knowing he couldn't fool Merry.  
"Nothing."  
"Pippin, you haven't touched your ale, every time I've seen you smile this evening it's been a fake smile, and you're not out in the crowd like the Pippin I know would be. Come on friend, you should know you can't lie to me."  
Pippin tried to smile. "It's nothing friend. I'm going to go." And with that he got up and walked out of the Green Dragon.  
"Strange," Merry whispered to himself. "Very strange indeed." But he knew when to leave his friend alone, so he resolved to try and enjoy the evening. **********************************************************************  
Pippin walked home and sat down in his room. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the yelling that his parents were doing.  
"But she's our daughter," his mother pleaded.  
"No she's not, she's a traitor."  
"But...but she's our little girl."  
"Not anymore. You can concentrate your efforts on your other two daughters."  
"But we can't just leave her."  
"Woman, she left us." Then Pippin heard a door slam which meant the argument was over. Pippin closed his eyes and tried to push the entire subject out of his head, but it just wouldn't go and the great Peregrin, who had braved the armies of Mordor, cried himself to sleep. ***********************************************************************  
"Shh, he's coming."  
"I know that, you didn't have to tell me to shh, you're the one being loud."  
"Both of you shh or he'll know it's us and the plan won't work."  
Merry, Sam and Frodo were all hiding behind one of the few trees left preparing to kidnap Pippin. They all knew that something was wrong and they were determined to find out what it was. They all held their breaths as Pippin got closer and suddenly they jumped out and grabbed him. They quickly put a blind-fold on him and carried him to a spot far away from the road so no one would hear them and so Pippin couldn't escape (he got lost rather easily). They set him down and took of the blindfold, but did not let go.  
"Hey, what are you doing attacking a friend and fellow Hobbit while he's on a walk and minding his own business?"  
"What are we doing?" Merry repeated. "We're helping you, Pippin. You've been down and unHobbitish (not to mention unPippinish) every since we got back. We defeated Mordor, we saved the Shire, you, Frodo and I are the most eligible bachelors in all of the Shire and the only smile you can manage is fake. What's wrong friend?"  
Pippin glared at him. "It's none of your business."  
"Oh yes it is! We are your friends Pippin. In case you've forgotten, friends go to great lengths to help each other. Friends also know that they can go to friends when something's wrong. And you should know us well enough by now to know that you are not leaving until you tell us what's wrong."  
Pippin glared at them all and considered waiting them out, but his brain apparently had other plans. "It's Pervinca," he blurted out before he realized what he was saying.  
"Your sister?" Sam said with surprise. Pippin nodded.  
"The sister who's been your best female friend since you were born?" Merry added. Pippin nodded again.  
"How's Pervinca putting you in pain?" Frodo asked what was on all their minds.  
"She...well...my...my dad disowned her."  
"What?! Why?"  
"Because...she was in love with Lotho and turned traitor to all of Hobbiton," he blurted out in one breath.  
"..." The other three were too stunned to speak.  
"Say something."  
Frodo snapped out of it first. "Pervinca? Our Pervinca?" Pippin nodded.  
Sam was next. "The one who used to lend me her gardening tools?" Again, Pippin nodded.  
Merry came out a few seconds later. "The one who used to cover for us when we were up to mischief? The one who would distract Farmer Maggot when we were stealing his mushrooms?" Pippin, sadly, nodded.  
"The one who always snuck us our favorite cakes?" Pippin nodded, then stopped and slowly Frodo became aware that everyone was looking at him. "What?"  
"She never did that for me," Merry protested.  
"Nor me, Mr. Frodo."  
"She only did that for me when I was sick."  
"Oh," Frodo blushed. "So Pervinca," Frodo said, praying the change of subject would work. It did.  
"I can't believe she fell in love with that...that..."  
"Did she really love him?" Sam asked cutting Merry off.  
"I think so. She was willing to accept being disowned for, in her exact words, 'true love'." Pippin found tears coming to his eyes. "I just can't believe...my own sister. And she refused to come back even after he had died."  
"Hey, you still have two more," Frodo said, trying to comfort him. It didn't work.  
"But I was never close to them."  
"It's okay Pippin. We'll do what we can to help."  
"That's just it," Pippin replied sadly. "I don't think anything can be done." ############################################## Well, that's my first chapter. I hopes you likes it lots and please review either way. 


	2. Stalkers and Mushrooms

Hello all, here's the next chapter. Hopes you likes it. Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own anything but the plot. ############################################################################ ################  
Deep in the woods of Mirkwood there is still evil. Not every evil was destroyed with the Ring and what evil that's left is biding it's time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take revenge on the Ring-bearer and his companions. **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
"How's the plan?"  
"Perfect my love, everything is set."  
"So shall I start my part now?"  
"Yes, but be careful."  
"I always am." With that they kissed and ran in separate directions. **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
"Frodo! Frodo! You've got to help me! Frodo!"  
Frodo came out of his house to find Fatty Bolger running toward Bag- End yelling at the top of his lungs and looking frantic and scared. Frodo quicky ran to the distressed Hobbit and tried to calm him down. "Now, now Fatty, try and calm down so you can tell me. Come inside and let me make you some tea so you can tell me all about it."  
"No time Frodo, it's my sister...she...she," but Fatty found himself out of breath (running and shouting all the way from his house to Frodo's would do that). Frodo took the opportunity of Fatty's silence to usher the Hobbit inside and sit him down. Frodo quickly ran to prepare some tea while Fatty caught his breath. "Now Fatty, what is wrong with you sister?" Frodo asked after Fatty chugged two cups of tea.  
"She...she...here." He handed Frodo a piece of paper with scribbling on it. Frodo took it and read: Dear old Fatty, has lost his baby sister to a baddy, dear Estella is on her way to the Mirkwood Mountains as you read, follow and find who did the nasty deed. Frodo was shocked.  
"Where did you find this?"  
"On her bed. She wouldn't get up this morning, which is very odd as you know, so I went into her room and found this. I came straight here to you. Oh Frodo, what do I do?" The poor Hobbit hid his head in his hands in despair.  
"Don't worry dear friend. We shall follow her and rescue her." Fatty looked up with hope.  
"Really, you'd do that?"  
"Of course. Now we'll need some sacks first. Then some food." Frodo and Fatty started picking out what to bring and what not to bring when they heard a knock on the door.  
"Hello Sam," Fatty said answering the door.  
"Oh hello Fatty. I came to talk to Mr. Frodo, but if he's busy I can come back another time..."  
"Nonsense Sam, come in," Frodo insisted.  
"Why are you packing?"  
"We're going to Mirkwood to save Fatty's sister."  
"Estella?" Fatty nodded sadly. "What happened?" Frodo tossed him the note. "Wow," Sam said as he read the note. "Did you tell Merry yet?" Fatty looked at him suspiciously.  
"What's Merry got to do with it?"  
Sam mentally kicked himself for not keeping his mouth shut. "Oh, nothing. I just know that he would love to come on a quest with us, that's all. Him and Pippin."  
"Then why didn't you ask if Pippin knew? Or both of them? What do you know, what are you hiding?" Fatty had his hands on Sam's shoulders by now and was shaking him.  
"Nothing, I swear."  
"Filthy liar!"  
"Fatty, calm down," Frodo said trying to get Fatty off of Sam. "I'm sure he knows nothing. You're just uptight because your sister was kidnaped. Calm down." Fatty looked at Frodo, then at Sam, then let go and backed away looking ashamed.  
"I'm sorry Sam. Frodo's right, I'm just worried about my sister."  
"It's okay friend," Sam said rubbing his shoulder where Fatty had grabbed hard. "We'll find her."  
"What do you mean 'we'?"  
"Well of course I'm coming Mr. Frodo. You don't honestly think I'm going to let you put yourself in harms way without me do you?"  
"But you just got engaged."  
"And Rosie would never let me hear the end of it if I didn't go." **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
It was at dawn the next morning when the three left. They decided not to tell anyone to avoid unneeded panic among the Shire. They also didn't tell Merry and Pippin. Pippin had his own troubles and it wouldn't help if Merry was in distress, too. (They told Fatty that Merry needed to stay behind to help Pippin get over his depression. Somehow they figured that now was not a good time for him to learn about the potential relationship between his baby sister and Merry.) They road quickly following the same road that Bilbo had followed all those years before and didn't stop until well after midday when they found themselves staring at three very confused looking stone trolls.  
"Well, I suppose we should rest here for the night."  
"But we must continue, who knows what will happen."  
"Fatty, we won't be any good if we have no sleep. Come now, we'll rest here for a few hours then continue on our way." Frodo then sat down and pulled out various food, the most notable of which was the mushrooms. And the mushrooms are what got our stalkers caught.  
"Mushrooms! He's brought Mushrooms! Hurry up Pippin!" Frodo looked up in alarm at first but then, seeing who it was, relaxed and even laughed despite (or maybe because of) Fatty's perplexed and angry look.  
"Go away, we don't need anymore slowing us down." Pippin and Merry stopped there ponies at these words and looked hurt.  
"Oh come now Fatty, we could use two tall, experienced Hobbits on this sort of thing," Frodo said still smiling. "I was wondering when you two would be joining us. It took you long enough."  
"Sorry Frodo, but Pippin can be awfully hard to convince when he wants to be." He then leaned down and whispered, "He's still not smiling." Frodo nodded sadly and turned to Pippin.  
"Mushrooms dear friend?" Pippin nodded and sat down to eat and, to everyone's surprise, still didn't manage to smile even while eating mushrooms. This was very, very unHobbitish.  
"So, where are we going?" Merry asked to break the first awkward silence the friends had had since...ever.  
"Mirkwood," Sam answered. "Fatty's sister has been kidnaped.  
Merry's face fell. "Estella's been kidnaped?"  
"Yes," Fatty said frowning. "Why do you look so sad about it?"  
"Oh, well, anyone would be sad at such a bright and wonderful Hobbit's disappearance of course."  
"Of course," Fatty repeated looking very suspicious.  
"So..." Frodo tried desperately to think of a different subject. "It's interesting seeing these three fellows again."  
"Yes it is," Merry said, silently thanking Frodo for the subject change. "What's the story again?"  
"Well, Bilbo and the 13 Dwarves were traveling along..." **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
The five companions continued traveling after a few hours rest but, like Bilbo and his companions, they sensed danger all around them and found it hard to be happy (Pippin's constant frown didn't help any).  
"Merry, what do you keep looking back at?" Fatty asked with annoyance as he broke the long, eery silence.  
"Shh," he said bringing his finger to his lips and looking worried. "We're being followed." ############################################################################ ################ Oooooooooh, cliff hanger. I wonder who it is (Well, actually, I don't because I know, but if I didn't, I would wonder.) Please, please, please review (yes, I know, it's shameful for someone to have to beg like this, so please review so I no longer have to...PLEASE) God bless, *dopey* 


	3. Hurt

Disclaimer: Depressingly, I don't own LOTR...well, I do own the books, that's a start. ##############################################  
"Merry, what do you keep looking back at?" Fatty asked with annoyance as he broke the long, eery silence.  
"Shh," he said bringing his finger to his lips and looking worried. "We're being followed."  
Sam looked worried. "Are you sure?" Merry nodded. "Well, what do we do?"  
"We be quiet," Merry answered with a look at Sam. Sam blushed a little but nodded. The five began to travel faster until Merry signaled for them to get off the road quickly. They did so as quickly and as quietly as they could (which was rather quick and quiet considering their ponies.) Once off they hid in the trees and waited for their stalker to show up. Soon they saw a pony with a short passenger in black rags. After their experiences with the Black Riders, the Hobbits were, needless to say, frightened. Merry quietly loaded his bow and arrows that Legolas had helped him make. He aimed at the horse's heart and shot. The arrow hit it's mark well and the horse fell over and died. The rider panicked but managed to jump off the horse in time and pull out a dagger while running to the shield of the nearest tree.  
"Show yourself!" the stalker yelled. The five looked at each other in confusion.  
"A woman?" Fatty asked not quite believing his ears.  
"Yes, a woman, now would you kindly introduce yourself?"  
"Ladies first."  
"You first, I insist."  
This circular debate could have continued for several hours or even days if Pippin hadn't surprised them all with the first word he had said all day. "Pervinca?"  
There was a pause from the other side. "Pippin, what are you doing here?"  
"I might ask you the same question."  
"I'm stalking, what does it look like."  
"I'm being stalked."  
There was a small laugh from the other side. "So I take it that means that Merry killed my poor horse (I'll get you for that) and I believe that that was Fatty's voice doing the talking?"  
"Yep."  
"So the other two I was following must be Frodo and Sam?"  
"Yep."  
"So if I come over to you guys I won't be shot on sight?"  
"Well, it is Merry, so you can never be too sure."  
"Great, that's very comforting."  
"Well I'm not the one with the bow and arrows who spent the most time with Legolas out of us four."  
"Five," Fatty corrected.  
"But you never spent any time with Legolas."  
"Exactly."  
"Fine. Five."  
"Merry," Pervinca said sweetly.  
"What?"  
"You're not going to shoot me, right?"  
"Well, Pippin has been rather depressed lately, and from what I hear it's your fault so..."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you didn't notice?"  
"I've barely seen him. Pippin, is that true?" Pippin didn't answer. "Oh my gosh Pippin, I never meant to hurt you." She ran out from her hiding spot and over to where the voices had been coming from. When she found Pippin she hugged him. "I'm so sorry baby brother." Pippin didn't hug back and when she pulled away you could see the fear of not being forgiven in her eyes.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you do it? Why did you fall in love with Lotho; Lotho of all people? And why did you refuse to come back even after he died?"  
Pervinca looked at the ground. "Well, you can never choose where you love, we had always agreed on that. And after he died, well, I still loved him so why would I say the awful things they wanted me to say?"  
"Because you love me."  
"Pippin," she pleaded. "I didn't think that mom would ever let dad disown me. And even now I can still see you."  
"No you can't. Anyone caught with you or communicating with you is sentenced to a week in jail."  
"Really?" The five nodded. "That's not fair."  
"Well, it's you fault so you need to deal with it," Pippin attacked. Pervinca was taken aback.  
"Sorry," she whispered looking at her dirty feet. Everyone was silent for a minute as they noticed how dirty her clothes and body were.  
"Hey, why were you following us anyway," Frodo asked to break the silence and change the subject.  
"Because I wanted to come with you guys."  
"No," Pippin said without thinking.  
"What? Why?"  
"Because, you hurt me too much and I don't want to be around you for a while. Besides, you were in love with Lotho. I barely know you anymore so how do I know you're trustworthy?"  
Pervinca looked extremely hurt. "Because I'm still your sister. You went on a grand adventure and changed and when you came back I didn't distrust you."  
"That's because you barely got the chance to see me, you were too busy being disowned."  
"Please, Pippin. I have to get away, there's nothing for me back home...come to think of it I don't even have a home so what's the point of staying."  
"To suffer."  
By this point Pervinca was on the verge of tears, but she decided not to give up. "But, I would be extremely useful, you all know that. I am a great detective and I can get any information out of anyone."  
"Come on Pippin, she's got a good point," Frodo tried.  
"No. Pervinca, go home."  
Pervinca felt a tear fall down her cheek as Pippin said this. He didn't want her; he hadn't forgiven her. She, slowly, turned around and started walking back towards Hobbiton. ############################################## Me now: I know, I know, it's short, but this seemed a good place to stop. Hopes you likes it. God bless, *dopey* 


End file.
